


Alternate Ending to The Lady or The Tiger

by Pico_Neverr



Category: The Lady or the Tiger? - Frank Stockton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pico_Neverr/pseuds/Pico_Neverr
Summary: This is an alternate ending that my friend wrote for an english assignment.





	Alternate Ending to The Lady or The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to my friend :)

The silence that engulfed the arena was deafening as the young lover came to a standstill before the ornate door where his fate would be decided. The hefty door opened haltingly to reveal a young man wearing a simple woollen tunic standing nervously in the centre of the chamber. The accused stood speechless staring at the figure before him, was this meant to be the lady’s door or the tiger’s? Anticipation overtook the crowd, curious murmurs could be heard as the spectators attempted to peer inside the cell. The gentleman inside the vestibule stepped forward and took our protagonist by the arm, leading him into the amphitheatre. 

The arena went silent, never before had another man been behind one of those two doors. Everyone looked to the king hoping for some kind of answer or explanation. The king waved to the choristers and priest waiting for an order, they marched forward to go meet the soon-to-be wed couple. The crowd stayed relatively quiet, unsure of what to make of this peculiar situation. The man that had been locked in a room moments ago gently grasped his future husband’s hand, only now did the lover notice how charming the other looked. He had short curly brown hair and the most beautiful orbs he had ever seen, they were the purest shade of Prussian blue. Just gazing at him made the commoner’s face feel hot. He wanted to break away from staring at him, but the temptation was too strong, staring at this man made him realize how hideous the princess truly looked.

When the brunette returned his gaze, he understood that the princess was barbaric, her looks had always been that of anger or jealousy. The man looked so sweet and caring, nothing like that woman who glared down at them from the parapet, furious with jealousy. The priest came to a stop before the two, snapping the commoner back to the present. The wedding ceremony proceeded as planned, though the priest was rather against marrying two men. When the priest pronounced the much anticipated words, the newfound lovers looked at each other speechless. Neither of them had yet spoken a word to the other, yet they were already married. 

The commoner cupped the other’s cheek, he felt his heart pounding. The other male placed his hands on his husband’s chest. Their faces were crimson as they closed the distance between them. The world around them melted away as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance while they explored each other’s wet caverns. They spent what felt like hours in a state of pure ecstasy. They pulled away from each other gasping, the world around them came back into focus as they realized that thousands were gaping at them. They decided to flee the arena hastily, away from prying eyes so that they could go continue their ardent love making. The two young lovers interlaced their fingers and started towards the imposing doors leading to freedom. Before exiting the colosseum, the commoner took one last look at the enraged princess, he smirked as the heavy doors closed behind him and his husband.


End file.
